Calvin and Hobbes Join the Comics Club
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: When Calvin and Hobbes get an invitation to a comics club, Calvin gets into mischief and Hobbes meets other comic characters. Please Read and Review!
1. A Standard Calvin and Hobbes Day

**Calvin and Hobbes Join the Comics Club**

It was a nice, sunny day in a peaceful town. Birds were singing. There's only one cumulus cloud in the sky. The sun is shining brightly. The temperature was high enough for fun. This is perfect outdoor weather. Everything was peaceful. Well, almost peaceful.

SPLOOSH!

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" screamed Susie Derkins, "CALVIN, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

A boy with spiked up blond hair, a red shirt with black stripes, black shorts, white and purple sneakers named Calvin, who was carrying a tiger named Hobbes, was laughing his head off behind the bush.

"HA, HA, HA!" Calvin laughed, "Hobbes, this is going in the G.R.O.S.S logbook!"

"Susie's running off to tell on you" said Hobbes.

"Who cares!" Calvin said happily, "All that's important is that we soaked Susie with yet another water balloon! C'mon, let's go inside!"

"OK" said Hobbes, rolling his eyes.

Calvin went into the house, cracking up, along with a bored Hobbes. Calvin was instantly cut off by his mom standing in front of him, glaring.

"Calvin," she said, "Susie's mom said that you soaked Susie with a water balloon"

Calvin thought for a moment. Then he held Hobbes, who was now a stuffed tiger, in front of him.

"HOBBES, EAT HER!" yelled Calvin to the stuffed toy.

The next thing Calvin knew, he was in his room. He wasn't allowed outside for 2 days.

"It's not fair!" Calvin yelled, "Whenever we soak Susie, we get in trouble with Mom! She should praise us for defeating that awful alien creature!"

Hobbes stared at Calvin. "Calvin," he said, "Maybe you shouldn't soak Susie"

"Now YOU don't start" said Calvin, glaring at Hobbes.

Suddenly, a paper airplane poked Calvin while flying. Calvin opened it up. It read:

"Dear Calvin and Hobbes,

You are currently invited to the Comics Club! There will be games, a swimming pool along with a Dive-Thru (theater in the pool), and many more!

Where: Comictown, CA

When: Starting June 25th

What: Game room, swimming pool "Dive-Thru", and many more

Purpose: Join the club!

Hope you enjoy it!

Sincerely, Garfield: The Cat"

Calvin had a devilish grin on his face.

"Calvin-" Hobbes said before being cut off by Calvin.

"We're going to have fun tomorrow!" said Calvin.

Indeed. Today is June 24 and the club is going to be heaven.


	2. Are We There Yet?

The next day, Calvin and Hobbes were packing.

"You'll need less than that, Calvin" Hobbes said.

Calvin has packed video games, the Game Pyramid (A/N: See the C&H Show's season 4 episode), candy, millions of DVDs, the Gamecube, cookies, etc.

"Why?" asked Calvin.

"Most of the stuff you have here the Comics Club has there" Hobbes said.

Calvin didn't listen. He packed so many stuff, Calvin's bag had to be tied to the top of the car. Calvin clothes bag was in the car. After several hours of packing, they loaded their stuff into the car. The family piled into the car and drove off.

After an hour in the car, Calvin started to get impatient.

"Are we there yet?" asked Calvin.

"No" Hobbes said.

"Are we there yet?" Calvin asked again.

"No!" Dad shouted.

"Are we there yet?" Calvin asked YET again.

"NOOOOO!" Mom screamed

After ten minutes of Calvin asking "Are we there yet?" and Calvin's parents screaming "NO!", they got to Burger King. Calvin ran up to the cashier.

"I WANT CHICKEN NUGGETS AND THOSE SHAKE'EM UP FRIES RIGHT NOW!" Calvin yelled to the cashier.

"Calvin, let me order the food!" Mom said firmly.

Calvin grumbled to himself while walking to his table. After 5 minutes, Calvin got his dinner.

"Hobbes, I have to go to the bathroom. DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD." Calvin said.

"Ok" Hobbes giggled.

Calvin rushed to the restroom. After 5 seconds, women ran out screaming their heads off. Then Calvin came out.

"Sorry. Wrong bathroom." he said.

Calvin ran into the MEN'S restroom. While he was gone, Hobbes ordered 1,000,000 packs of the Shake'em up peppers for the fries (don't ask me how) and dumped all of the pepper grains into the bag of fries. He shook the bag up and sat down, waiting patiently for Calvin to come back. After 1 more minute, Calvin came back.

"Boy did I have to go!" he said.

Hobbes snickered to himself.

Calvin ate the chicken nuggets. After 5 minutes, Calvin got to the fries.

"_Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!_" Hobbes thought to himself as Calvin started to eat the fries. Here are the details of Calvin's reaction:

5 seconds: Calvin looked normal.

10 seconds: He started to sweat.

15 seconds: Calvin's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk.

20 seconds: Calving started to sweat a lot and a vortex spiral was surrounding Calvin's pupils.

25 seconds: Calvin turned red.

30 seconds: Calvin started turning into random colors.

35 seconds: Calvin's mouth and body started to glow as bright as the sun.

40 seconds: Calvin started to breathe fire everywhere at once.

"HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!"

(A/N: This part is really disgusting. So if you are disturbed easily, I'd recommend you don't read this part)

Calvin ran out the restaurant and started drinking water out of a nearby swamp! (Told you it was disgusting!)

It took 5 minutes for Mom and Dad to restrain Calvin back under control.

(A/N: You can read now)

When they got into the car, Calvin received a stern lecture on how the swamp water could've easily poisoned him. When they started driving again Calvin stared at Hobbes who was snickering.

"Alright, Hobbes, how many packs of pepper did you put in my fries?"

"A few. Why?" Hobbes giggled.

Calvin's eyes bulged.

"LISTEN, FURBALL! DID YOU PUT 1,000 PACKS OF PEPPER IN MY FRIES?"

"CALVIN!" Dad yelled, "We're in traffic! Do us a favor and be quiet!"

Calvin sat back down.

"Stupid tiger" he grumbled to himself.

Nobody said another word for the rest of the trip.

2 hours later…

The family was in an unfamiliar land.

Calvin was reading a Captain Nitro book.

Hobbes was eating some of the tuna he packed.

Mom was reading a woman's magazine.

Dad was concentrating on driving.

He temper cooled down.

"Hey Calvin, we volunteering in the club you're joining" he said.

"Oh joy" Calvin said, with a bored expression.

Suddenly, a building came into view.

It was covered with red bricks, it was pretty tall, there were two glass doors at the front, and the words "COMICS CLUB" was written above it. There was a swimming pool in the back with a theater's screen in front of it.

"Wow…" Hobbes said, staring at it.

"Amazing…" Mom said, also looking at it.

"Are we there yet NOW?" Calvin asked again.

"Yes," Dad said, "We're here"


	3. The Comics Club

Calvin, Hobbes, Mom, and Dad walked to the double doors.

"It's heavenly!" Calvin said.

"I agree." Said Hobbes

"I love it!" Mom said with amazement.

"Just be kind to everyone, OK, Calvin?" Dad dully said.

"Dad," said Calvin, "Have I ever caused problems in our very lives?"

Dad stared at him with an awkward expression on his face.

The list of problems was endless!

After a long moment of silence and Dad staring at Calvin, someone answered the door.

It was Jason Fox.

"Hey," he said, "Welcome to the Comics Club! Where comic characters around the newspapers have fun!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Ok," said Jason, "They paid me to say that to guests"

"Whatever," Dad said, "Where do we sign up?"

"In the room behind m-"

Jason couldn't finish the last word in the sentence because they already plowed past him.

"Gee, they ARE anxious to be here and we thought we were more excited than they were!"

And with that, he walked to the door on the left.

Calvin and his family rushed to the registration room.

It was a room that looks like the lobby of a five-star hotel. In the center of the room was a table with tons of papers. There were silver statues of the major comic characters bolted to the walls. There were even statues for Calvin and Hobbes. There were three doors decorated with comic strips: one to left and the right and one behind the table.

"Wow! Even this room is luxurious!" Calvin said with awe.

Mike Doonesbury walked to the table with the papers.

"Hello," he said, "and welcome to the Comics Club. Please sign you names on this paper"

Calvin, Hobbes, Mom, and Dad looked at the paper that was filled with signatures of every comic character attending.

"Wow" Hobbes said.

They signed the paper.

"Thanks. The kid and tiger go to the door on the left. The mom and dad go to the door on the right. There will be a butler who will take you to your rooms. He will also give you schedules of the events to occur here. Here are your keys and enjoy your visit."

Mike handed them key cards and they left.

Then he looked at the signatures.

Dad wrote his signature as if he were writing a check.

Mom wrote hers in cursive.

Hobbes wrote his in Calvin's handwriting.

Calvin drew a giant version of himself destroying a highly populated city and bringing down F-14s that were trying to shoot him. He also wrote his name next the dead, bloody bodies on the ground of the picture.

"Close enough" Mike said, putting the paper aside.

* * *

Mom and Dad walked through the right-side door. 

Ok, first, let me explain the diagram of this building. The left half belongs to the kids and the right half has the adults.

Does this sum it up?

Good. Now let's continue with the story.

As I was saying, Mom and Dad entered the right half of the building.

A butler was waiting there.

"Ah…" he said, "and you are Mr. And Mrs.-"

"Just take us to our room" Dad said.

"With pleasure. You belong to Mr. Watterson, right?"

"Yes" Mom said.

"Ok. Come this way to the 'Retired Comics Suite'"

The butler led them to the elevator and they went up halfway through the building.

The elevator doors opened and Mom, Dad, and the butler came out. He took them to their room, which was R (Right) 502.

"Here is the schedule for the upcoming events. I will be you personal butler if you need anything" the butler said.

"I think we're all set" Dad said.

The butler left.

Mom and Dad stared at the door.

On the doors was the writing "R 502"and below was a comic strip about them.

Please note that comic strips are used to identify rooms.

Dad inserted the card through the slot.

The light on the knob turned from red to green.

The card popped back out and Mom and Dad entered their room.

Let me describe it. It is a room made up of three rooms. The first room is the kitchen and the "quiet area". The second room is the bathroom that has 2 toilet rooms and a double sink. The third room is the bedroom. It has a king-sized bed and a large plasma-screen TV. So, in other words, it is the perfect room of a married couple who has a kid in college. (although Calvin is not in college, he just separated from his parents in his own room).

"I love this place! It's also free!! It's awesome!" Dad said.

"I agree. Finally, a place without Calvin!" Mom said with happiness.

Mom and Dad unpacked and settled in for the day.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes went through the door on the right. 

A butler, similar to Mom and Dad's, showed up. Except this one was more cheerful.

"Hello! Welcome the kids section of the Comics Club!" he said.

"Please take us to our rooms! We're dying!" Calvin yelled impatiently.

"Who are you?" The butler said.

"Calvin and Hobbes!!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Ah, you two belong to the 'Retired Comics' suite! Follow me, young fellows!" The butler said in his cheerful way.

He led them to the elevator and it went up the top floor. Then they went to their door, L 1050.

"I will be you personal butler. Congratulations!" He said happily.

He handed them both a sheet of paper.

"Here are the scheduled events! Enjoy you stay here at the Comics Club, where comics around the newspapers have fun!"

He skipped to the elevator in a cheerful way and went down it.

Calvin and Hobbes rolled their eyes and inserted the card.

"Seriously, that butler is a weirdo!" Calvin said.

"Mm." Hobbes said.

The card popped out and Calvin and Hobbes went in.

The room was luxurious. It was similar to Mom and Dad's room, except Calvin and Hobbes had separate beds and the walls were painted in backgrounds to fit their style.

Oh yeah, and there was one more difference…

"OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOBBES, GET IN HERE!!!!!!!!" Calvin hollered.

"What is it? It better be g-" Hobbes said before being instantly awestruck by the sight in front of them…

"IT'S A MEGA HOME ENTERTAINMENT THEATER!!!!!" They both yelled with glee.

"It has digital high definition, wide screen, CD VHS DVD, CD-Rom, surround sound… and… FIVE REMOTES!!" Calvin screamed.

"We can share!" Hobbes said cheerfully.

Calvin, Hobbes, Mom, and Dad think this is heaven already. Just wait until the event there occur. Calvin and events don't really mix well…

_calvinhobbes1010: Finally, Chapter 3 is up! Like I said in my profile, I should get a boot in late 2007-2008  
_


End file.
